


Awkwardly Falling for my Best Friend (Oops.)

by Penniecolonn



Series: Fireafy Fluff Collection [1]
Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penniecolonn/pseuds/Penniecolonn
Summary: Firey and Leafy rght after BFB 22, and them bonding. Sounds normal but becomes less normal once Firey figures out he falls for his best friend.Only problem is how would he tell her?
Relationships: Firey & Leafy (Battle For Dream Island), Firey/Leafy (Battle For Dream Island)
Series: Fireafy Fluff Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Awkwardly Falling for my Best Friend (Oops.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bfb 22 Aftermath.. and more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good songs to listen to this if u want me to recommend stuff
> 
> Someone You Like - Girl and the Dreamcatcher  
> If I could Ride a Bike- Chevy and Bird Park  
> UwU -Chevy
> 
> Honestly anything fluffy you want these are just my recomms tee hee
> 
> This is a gift for one of my super cool wack friends that doesnt have ao3!!! Her name is ellie. She prolly never find this unless I send it to her

When Firey and Leafy had finally finished clearing the railway-- despite gagging numerous times due to the horridly disgusting remains of leaked oil and rusting metal, they immediately laid their heads back down, catching their breath. Leafy left out a soft chuckle, despite being tired from cleaning that one hell of a railway. Firey seemed stunned at her-- having energy to muster up a laugh despite doing so much work. "Wh-why are you laughing?" He squeaked, utterly bedazzled at her optimism.

Leafy had always been like that, actually-- Firey knew that it was her character to see the bright side in every scenario, whereas she would laugh despite being in gruesome pain. He just really wanted to hear her speak more. 

"Nothing- I just--" She tries to finish up her sentences, only ending up laughing even more than before. "It's been so long since we've spent time together like this.. you know? I.. I really missed this."

Her words made Firey smile, a faint blush hidden in between his fiery cheeks. "I do too, y'know." 

Leafy turned herself to Firey, that sweet _sly_ grin on her face stood still. He stared back, those dim black irises catching his attention. There was something about her that would catch his attention back and forth, despite trying his hardest to ignore her. Her eyes were... something. It's like they shone anywhere, even in bare sunlight. As if it were brighter than the sun itself.

Firey breathed, still staring at her eyes, as if lost in them. "The stars are pretty tonight."

"But you're not even looking at the sky?"

"That's because they're in your eyes." 

She could feel her face heat up, turning her back from Firey to hide her embarrassment. Sure-- it was so cheesy but- at the same time it made her feel so damned special. Firey always had that presence on her. He would say so much meaningful things that Leafy wished she recorded them so she could repeat them on command whenever she wanted to.

Firey snickered at her reaction, knowing well enough that Leafy reacts to compliments poorly. By poorly, he meant agonizingly adorable. "You're _blushing_?"

"O-of course not!"

"You are."

"Not."

"Why aren't you looking at me then?"

Leafy hisses. "Firey that's so unfair."

"Not my fault I'm quite the smooth talker."

"Well I can be too!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah!"

"Well how can you be when you can't even look at me?"

Leafy slowly rolled over, hiding her face in beneath her limbs, avoiding eye contact. "Jerk."

Both stood up from the patched of grass they laid on, looking at the burnt grass Firey left. "Is that me after you hugged me?" Leafy joked.

Firey scowled. "Not funny."

"It is for me though."

Firey growled. Though it was a bit funny he didn't like it when Leafy gave such less value to herself, like selling herself out for him- taking blame for things and etc. He disliked that Leafy looked at herself as average, normal, and others as superior. He wanted her to know that she, too, meant so much. If not for everyone else, then she meant the universe to him.

Leafy clicked him out of his thoughts, leaning close to his face- not too close, though. "Race you to the houses?"

Firey smirked, positioning into a running start. "Bet." 

Both raced towards their own perspective houses, slyly looking at each other as they sprint. 

Firey stood victorious, showing off his winning to Leafy. "I won!"

"Only cause I let you win," Leafy panted, catching up to him.

"Nuh-uh. Just admit I'm better than you."

"As if. I only let you win cause I felt bad for you."

Firey kept nagging to Leafy about how he was faster than her, she couldn't help but snicker about how childish Firey could be, especially at moments like these. Maybe that was what made him so compelling? She didn't know, but she knew that she did give him the win on purpose, out of feeling bad for him for not winning anything. "So what's my _prize_?"

Leafy choked a bit there. "What?"

"I won," He nags. "What do I win?"

"I dun- dunno.. anything."

Firey thought for a second. "Then.. I want you to tell me a cheesy pickup line."

"Firey that's so humiliating!"

"Nobody's watching, though. Plus I deserve to have won something at the very least."

"Point made." Leafy gave in, looking away from him. "Um... did you just come out from the oven? Cause.. you're so hot."

Firey cackled, breaking into tears. He dropped on the ground, wheezing his heart out. "That was so lame!"

"What did you expect!? Stupid... jerkface." Leafy groaned, cheeks heating up yet again.

After Firey finally stopped laughing and mocking her, he stood up, brushing off the tears from his eyes. "I had a great night with you. Goodnight, Leafy."

"Wait-" She reached out, grabbing his arm. "Will.. you forget about me again? Pretend we didn't make up?"

Firey held her hands dearly, holding them close to him. "Of course not. I won't do that again. Not anymore. I want everyone to know that I'm friends with someone as amazing as you."

Leafy smiled in his words of reassurance. "Thank you.. good night, Firey."

"Good night, Leafy."

With that, they both entered their own homes, and closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Leafy was welcomed with salty faces, all coming from her teammates, with the exception of teardrop as she stays neutral to the whole issue.

"You made us lose." Lollipop hissed.

The cold atmosphere shook Leafy, she couldn't dare look at Gelatin either, his eyes were scary-- making her back away and run. "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry!?" Bubble shrieked, mad at Leafy's dumb choices. "Now one of us would be eliminated!"

Leafy turn her head at Gelatin, hoping he would help her out. Instead of helpful words from him, instead she heard, "I hope you get eliminated."

The words hit her like a truck. On impulse, Leafy walked her way to her own bed, and curled up under the sheets. She tried her hardest not to sob her eyes out, in fear of everyone hearing her. She bit her tongue, wondering if Firey was okay. 

Because she clearly wasn't.

* * *

Firey laid still on his bed, everyone else were rejoicing about being able to stay in the game, luckily they weren't up for elimination this time. He hoped and begged Leafy was okay, especially at how Have Cots treat her when she turns her back from them. 

"Hypocrites." He thought. His stomach churned at the thought of them hurting Leafy-- making her cry or even fooling with her emotions. Sure, Firey used to do it too but now he's willing to change for Leafy. 

Unlike her so called teammates.

His mind mainly focused on what he could do with Leafy tomorrow, maybe a picnic or a hike would be nice. To make up for the.. years of absence. He scattered around the room, looking for a piece of paper and writing down a detailed plan for tomorrow.

He smiled at the thought of spending time with his best friend, finally now without arguments. Just them, a few cliffs, and trying not to burn any trees.

* * *

The morning dawned upon Have Cots and Have Nots, everyone gathering up outside to cook their own food. As-- Four doesn't know how to cook. X does but- Four restrains them from cooking anything because X is deemed as a.. " _Jewel_ "? 

Gelatin prepped up the Have Cots' food, and due to the absence of Loser and Taco being eliminated, Have Nots had to deal with Firey's almost burnt cooking. 

It wasn't... bad, really. It was actually decent, a bit burtn and crispy, but everyone likes crunchy things. 

While cooking Firey eyed the other team, seeing them distance themselves so far away from Leafy, almost to the point where you could just cut the table and separate them. His heart stung from seeing Leafy all alone, maybe oblivious to her situation. She deserved so much better than that- yet he couldn't do anything but watch from afar.

Breakfast for Leafy went on smoothly, you know, sitting all alone and trying to join her teammates but they suddenly go quiet. The atmosphere was so tense, almost unbearable in fact.

* * *

After breakfast, Firey made his way to Leafy, finally pulling his detaed plan from last night. "Wanna.. go hike?"

Leafy assured him with a warm smile, but then shook her head. "Sorry, playing Monopoly with Have Cots today."

Firey's smile drained, a different pain pulling on his heart strings. It felt- agonizingly painful, as if he wanted to cry. Holding back his tears, he nods. "Okay." He watches Leafy run up to her so called groupmates, comepletely naive to them hurting her. The sight made Firey furious, a strong surge of anger flowing inside him. He grasped his fist, tellling himself to calm down and not make irrational decisions. Instead he could just watch them from afar, right?

It didn't work.

Seeing Leafy all happy with them made Firey... quite conflicted about his feelings. Maybe it's because he planned a great day for them, and instead she spends her time with what, people she just knew for a few months? It kind of pissed him, really, but he was happy for her too. He just.. didn't understand.

Everything went so normal, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Then that hit. Where he saw everyone laughing, and Leafy getting frustrated to the point where she storms off and leaves. Firey wanted to confront them so badly-- he wanted to know what they did-- but he knew that Leafy needed him first and she was far more important than paying attention to those pricks.

He ran towards her, seeing Leafy hugging her knees behind a bush and sobbing. He reached his hand out to her back, feeling her shiver.

"Hey.. it's me."

She sniffs, wiping off her tears. "How did you.."

"I was watching you."

"You're too caring, Firey.." 

He held her close- not too close where she could burn, but just enough. "What did they do?"

Leafy laughed it off. "They just said some mean words, no big deal!"

"No big deal? They hurt you- and you're crying. That's a big deal."

Leafy stutters, holding back her tears.b"Does it even matter.."

"Of course it does! You matter!"

"I don't.."

"Then- if you don't matter to them, you matter to me!" 

Leafy lifted her head up to look at Firey, seeing his concerned face. "You..mean it?"

"Of course I do, Leafy! You're my best friend!"

She wipes off her tears with her arm, stifling a breath. "Thank you.." 

Firey lets out a huff. "I want to hug you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Cause I'll burn you."

"You can recover me from Four."

"No, I don't want to kill you."

"Might as well find some yoyleberries soon, then."

Firey chuckled. "Yeah. You okay now?"

Leafy breathed, hugging her knees even tighter. "Maybe. I wanna go back, everyone might be worried."

"Leafy- they're hurting you though."

"I know that."

"Then why don't you ever tell them?"

"I'm scared of them. They're way too many than me."

Firey held her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Now you have me."

She chuckles, slowly blushing. "Will I always have you?"

"I promise."

Instead of bringing her to the Have Cots, instead he brought her over to his team, Have Nots. Where they were.. well.. even nicer and more acceptable. Woody was still unsure, Blocky just rambled about his silly pranks, and Flower showing off her new fashion line. Well-- at least they were kind. 

While Firey didn't mind Leafy and Flower, he was always on high guard when it was Blocky and Leafy. Blocky would always lean close, and even if Leafy didn't mind, Firey did. His blood boiled, his eyes raged, he didn't like that Blocky was a bit tad too handsy with her. Maybe it was just how Blocky acted with Taco, but Leafy was different than Taco-- yet here he was, getting close to Leafy.

  
He hated admitting it, but Firey wanted to be in Blocky's position, so he could hug Leafy without burning her. Yet the picture of Blocky and Leafy hugging did not do any good for Firey. He just got a bit madder, and a bit tad stingy. On impulse, he grasped het hand, swearing to never let go until the end of the day. Leafy flinced in surprise at his action, but smiled warmly back to Firey, returning back to her conversation whilst holding on Firey as well. Firey would also often times stare at Blocky, as if he threatenedto burn him. Then, Blocky would tremble a bit, backing away slowly from Leafy.

But why? Why was he feeling like this?

All the yearning, the plans he made for Leafy. That stinging pain.

That pain.

That sting in his heart that would make his blood boil, that burn in his eyes and that flaming anger in him.

As Blocky went off to pull his prank on Four, Firey and Leafy went on a small walk, strolling around the forest and avoiding a few trees here and there, still holding hands.

Leafy pauses, then turns to Firey. "Firey,"

"Yeah?" 

"You hold my hand as if you never want to let go." 

The sunset was pretty, the brilliant colors all scattered on the sky, and the clouds painting different pictures everywhere.

Firey smiles, looking into those mesmerizing eyes he always day dreams about. There was no star visible right now, except for Leafy, and he would rather have it this way forever.

"That's because I don't want to let go of you _again_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly wrote this series bc i was bored and bfb 22 hit me so bad and im mixed feelings and now i need a medium to express my feelings and i o ly know how to do thag with writing its a nice medium okae :( writing out my feelings of pent up frustration and confusion is fun ow
> 
> Tbh im dealing with vey confusing mixed feelings and im like...what do i do with these feelings????what is your purpose screw you grrr get iut of mu brain negativity 
> 
> I only know how to express my stupid darned feekings by shipping my otp so hard because i like to rely my lonely sad life on them by giving them the happy content life i know i never will have bc romance is a stink poo and idk why it exists  
> I mean what hahahahaha
> 
> Uh oh yeah im uhhhh trying tk make a regulae schedule... depends if i wanna write tbh
> 
> Heheh jealous firey... make me smile... possessive firey .... hi
> 
> Why u read this omfg


End file.
